The present invention relates to a holder for fish hooks, and particularly to a holder suitable for displaying, protecting, and dispensing the hooks.
Conventional packages for fish hooks generally have a compartment for loose piece hooks, or the hooks are attached to cardboard by slits therein and the package shrink wrapped in transparent plastic. Similar packaging is also used for simple jig type lures having a lead weight fixed to the eye end of a hook; such packages afford little protection for the pointed end of the hook, which must be kept quite sharp for effective hooking of a fish. Stones for sharpening hooks are discrete items in the fisherman's tackle box, as is a knife or other blade for severing fishing line.